


Gotham City Boy

by bewaretheboojum



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum
Summary: Jason likes it when Tim swears...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For H. <3

The fight had been short but voluble. It had all been clenched fists, bitter words, and the blur of dizzying anger Tim had come to expect from arguments with Jason. 

Especially the stupid arguments. 

When it devolved into them just yelling over each other, Tim finally stalked off as Jason shouted after him. 

Tim was still seething by the time he got back to his apartment. He angrily unlocked his door and was about to slam it shut as he stomped inside when he caught himself. Taking a deep breath, Tim pointedly closed the door softly behind himself and tried to calm down. Shaking his head, Tim flipped on some soothing music and pulled of his shirt as he moved towards the shower, hoping the hot water would help him relax. Or at least distract him from the anger still roiling low in his stomach. 

Tim shucked the rest of his clothes before turning on the taps. Hot water flooded the shower and steam billowed out, fogging the mirrors with thick humidity. Slipping inside, Tim let the hot water sluice down his chest. Finally feeling his jaw unclench and the tension ease from his muscles, Tim tried to focus on anything but thoughts of the fight.

Slipping into a light meditation Connor had taught him what felt like ages ago, Tim finally felt himself calm enough to fully relax. Breathing deep, Tim focused on his heart beat, the flow of the water, the easy pulse of the music until…

The thud of a thick soled boot against his tile floor was the only warning Tim got before the shower curtain was ripped aside. Jason’s hand was buried in the fabric of the curtain as he glared furiously through the steam at Tim. 

“What the- What do you want you fuckin’—“ Tim broke off with a sputter and instinctively threw his loofa at Jason.

The furious look suddenly dissolved off of Jason’s face, his mouth quirked into a smile, even as he ducked. 

“I’m a ‘fuckin’’ what now, little brother?” Jay asked, fury morphed into amusement as he regarded Tim, naked and flushed.

“You do not want me to finish that sentence, Jay…” Tim warned eyeing the other projectiles available to him. 

Jason laughed and kicked off his boots, stepping into the shower fully clothed. He pushed Tim back up against the slick shower wall and moved in close.

“I like it when you cuss like a Gotham City Boy,” Jay purred as he pressed a palm to Tim’s chest. “Reminds me that you belong right here with me.”

Tim grabbed Jason by the wrist and lifted an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

“Really what?” Jason asked lazily, letting his fingers play over the muscles of Tim’s chest.”

“Really, just like that you’re not mad anymore?”

“That was some pretty top class cussing, little brother. Can’t stay mad at a guy after an impressive showing like that.” Jay said with a grin as he moved forward to press his mouth to Tim’s neck.

Conflicted, Tim tried to hold on to the tattered remains of his fury, but it was a little tricky with Jason’s mouth trailing from his neck down to his chest and…

“Jay… I don’t think…”

“When you’ve got a dirty little mouth like that, I’m not sure you should think, little brother…” Jason purred as his calloused hand trailed down Tim’s chest to cup firmly. “I like it better when you don’t think. Go with your instincts…”

It was, at this point, difficult for Tim to argue with Jason’s logic. For some reason, Jay always seemed much more reasonable when Tim was naked…

“Fair warning,” Tim said as Jason dropped to his knees in the tub, “I’m still pissed at you. This argument is isn’t over. I still have things to say…”

“Yeah,” Jason said as he breathed smugly against Tim’s erection. “You’ve always got things to say…”

Tim made an irritated sound as he buried his fingers into Jason’s damp hair, urging him on. Jason laughed as he moved forward, taking Tim into his mouth as he squeezed Tim’s quadriceps with his free hand. 

“I kinda like it when you’re pissed, though.” Jay went on, licking at Tim, “Makes the things you say much more… interesting...”

Tim used his grip on Jason’s hair to tilt his brother’s head up, until Jason locked eyes with him. Tim narrowed his eyes and tighter his fist in Jason’s hair.

“You like it… when I’m pissed?” 

Jason grinned up at him, slyly.

“Well, yeah. And it’s not just the cussing that I like. You get all flushed and your nose gets a little crinkled at the bridge. And I like the way you…”

Tim decided he didn’t actually need to hear the rest of Jason’s sentence. Tightening his grip on Jason’s hair, he pulled Jason’s mouth back down on his erection. Jason laughed as he took Tim in deep. Lolling his head back, Jason looked up at Tim and winked dramatically before picking up pace and dropping into an quick, easy rhythm. 

Tim decided not to care about Jason’s twisted sense of humor just then. He would be appropriately furious later. In the meantime… 

Tilting his head back against the slick shower wall, Tim rocked his hips gently with the rhythm Jason set with his mouth. 

It felt good. Too good. Tim’s breaths came in quick pants as bit back a cry.

“No, no, no, little brother,” Jason husked against Tim’s skin. “Don’t hold back.” Smiling back up at Tim, Jason moved his hand slickly over Tim’s length. “I like it when you cuss like a Gotham City Boy. Cuss for me, baby…”

Tim laughed softly and shook his head as he let his hand trail down and cup Jason’s jaw. His palm rasped along the stubble that lined Jays jaw before his fingers traced along Jason’s lips, urging them back around his length. Tim hummed with pleasure as Jason worked up and down erection. 

“You feel so fuckin’ gooood.” Tim husked. “Please, don’t stop. Don’t ever fuckin’ stop Jay.”

Jason rasped something that sounded a lot like a garbled, “Gotham City Boy…”

Tim laughed, and gasped, and cussed.


End file.
